Thrashker's Crew
Thrashker's Crew is the Medieval Allied Alliance and the team member of the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. A crew of washed-up and ex-members of the Hordes who seek fighting the good fight, getting paid, and redeem some past crimes as long they can stick together for the job or so. Origins A long time ago during the Alliance-Horde Wars, Thrashker Grillskin was once a member of the Hellscream Hordes who have joined the Horde Army to battle some Alliance soldiers and heroes but he was drunk at the time and impatiently wants to go to battle as he went out of control, smashing their tents and beating up his fellow orcs until he was knocked out by his boss. And soon after that, the Hellscream Hordes was defeated and the war was over. Years after the war, Thrashker have lost his only job, furious and super angry, having no chance to fight his foes and sleeping on the street of Übertyrol in a box until he heard the news about the war have been broken when the Dark Hordes emerged to attack the Hordes and maybe got a chance to fight this new enemy. He was about to rejoin the Horde despite being banned from the army but he got offered by the Order of the Heavenly Dragons which he refused and then got knocked out. After he was dragged to their headquarters, Thrashker met ex-Horde warriors whom were recruited for the simple job. Their simple job was to recover the lost Hand of Thayer in the possession of Warlox the Wicked with the mercenary army of the Hellscream Horde. When he heard that name of his ex-Horde, he reluctantly accepted the job and get over it. Thrasher and his crew travelled to Warlox's territory where they have fight their way into his tower where Warlox and the boss of the Hellscream Horde were waiting there which Thrashker killed him with his raging strength and battle axe, bashing his skull, and then burst into his sanctuary where Warlox was unexpectingly to see them. Thrashker was about to finish him off but he got cooled off for a bit and recovered the Hand of Thayer anyway and heading back to the Heavenly Dragons’ castle, leaving Warlox behind with dazed, stunned, and confused. After the simple job was done, Thrashker and his crew got paid with a massive gold coins and a bonus for eliminating the Hellscream Horde as the expendable group and a threat to the Horde since their defeat. But Thrashker wants some more jobs to fight more but the Order of the Heavenly Dragons reconsidered that and will call him anytime whenever they need him and his crew. And that's how Thrashker’s Crew was born. Team Members Thrashker Grillskin The Orc Warrior is the leader of his own crew of disgruntled ex-Hordes. Thrashker Grillskin was an ex-member of the Hellscream Hordes during the war when he gets drunk and lost his patience before he goes into battle against the Alliance until he was knocked out out cold by his boss. After the war has ended, Thrashker went jobless but still furious of how he got no chance to fight his enemies until he finally got a chance when he and other ex-Horde warriors were recruited by the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. After defeating Warlox the Wicked, Thrashker was satisfied but wanted more battle as long as the Dark Hordes and the Order of the Black Dragon are still out there. He wields a simple axe but his brute strength with bare hands will do for his fierce combat. Grash the Blade-Breaker The Goblin is a skilled Warrior class and an expert of breaking melee and ranged weapons. Grash the Blade-Breaker is best known for destroying the Alliance's weapons and survived in every battle he faced. But after the Hellscream Horde was defeated, Grash went on to his mercenary work and earned big bags of coins for sabotaging the weapons until he was recruited by the Order of the Heavenly Dragons for joining Thrashker's team. Not only he's a skilled fighter but also a cunning thief who steals his enemies’ wallets and other valuables during and before combat. Tul'jar The Troll is an Axe-Thrower of the crew. Tul'jar was hailed from the Jungle Tusk tribe who is one of the best Axe-Throwers and can smash their shields on every battle and siege. After the Hellscream Horde was defeated by the Alliance, Tul'jar's tribe was at the constant war with the rival tribe over the control of their territory and Tul'jar was hailed as a war hero and considered as their new chieftain but declined and continue as a warrior until he was recruited by the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. Tul'jar was a fifteen-times champion of axe-throwing contest. Ulgark Roachbear The big burly Bugbear is the Barbarian class of the crew. Ulgark Roachbear is one of the ruthless and fearsome Bugbear warriors in the Hellscream Horde who crushed hundreds of brave Alliance soldiers on his own during the war. After the Hellscream Horde was defeated, Ulgark travelled to Übertyrol to find some worthy battle until he heard the war was broken out between the Order of the Black Dragon and the Order of the Heavenly Dragon at the tavern and joined Thrasker's crew for a simple mission. After the simple mission was done, Ulgark remains in the crew as long there's a lot of coins to collect for his “workout”. Drüshkar the Bulldozer The Minotaur is the Berserker class of the crew. Drüshkar is best known for breaking the enemy barriers and blockades during the siege of the war with his horns and brutal physical strength. But when the Hellscream Horde was defeated, Drüshkar returned to his tribe and work as a farmer when he got a little bit tired of fighting until the Order of the Heavenly Dragons recruited him to be part of Thrashker’s team. Although he refused, he had no choice but to protect his family from the war that broken out in Übertyrol. After a simple mission was complete, Drüshkar returned home after the war was over but he'll be part of Thrashker’s crew. Mirasha Darknight The Dark Elf is the Rouge class of the crew. Mirasha Darknight is a spy served for the Horde to uncover the plans from the Alliance and turning the tide until the Hellscream Horde was defeated, ending the war in an unexpected outcome. After the war has ended, Mirasha became a hired mercenary, providing informations to her clients and steal anything she must find as well recovering it or place the stolen item on her target's home or pocket. But, she can also carry out the assassinations on contracts or bounties by any means necessary until she was recruited by the Order of the Heavenly Dragons and offered a huge amount of golds by neutralize Warlox the Wicked and recover the Hand of Thyer, with a crew led by Thrashker which she never liked that Orc who screwed up the last war. After the task was completed, Mirasha was pretty much unwillingly to stay with the crew as long the money was right and hopefully get along with him. She uses her shadow spells and abilities for her advantages. Kiki The Forest Nymph is the Druid class of the crew. Kiki came from the magical forest who wandered around dangerous place despite warnings from her fellow nymphs though she doesn't mind at all, not even the war was going on at the time until she came across with Thrashker and his crew and joined up with them to help their mission and kick Warlox the Wicked. After she helped Thrashker’s crew, however, Kiki was banished from the forest and rejoined the crew for her new exciting adventures. She is also very skillful on backstabbing with her sharp wooden dagger. Brokkar Scaleburner The fiery muscled Draconian is the Barbarian class of the crew. Brokkar Scaleburner loves to burn stuff up, burning his enemies alive and burning down some buildings and such, considering himself as a loose cannon of the Horde. After the Hellscream Horde was defeated, Brokkar casted himself into exile when there's nothing to burn stuff up until he was found by the Order of the Heavenly Dragons and brought him to their headquarters where he met his new crew led by Thrashker. After a simple mission was done, Brokkar got his appetite to burn back and eventually stayed with Thrashker’s Crew. He loves barbecue meats for his meal but he loathes some vegetables and salads potatoes. Menekkir The Undead Skeleton is the Warlock class of the crew. Menekkir was once a powerful dark wizard thirteen years ago until a simple accident happened when he was working on his new spell to led him to his death, but his spirit lives on as a ghost. Thirteen years later, he was resurrected by his own only spell that it can revive the dead either one hundred years or less when Thrashker and his crew entered his own tower and later joined the crew when he realized that he wasted his own valuable time that he has been working on. After Warlox the Wicked was defeated, Menekkir became the most useful wizard after all and will anything he can as their very own self-proclaimed supreme sorcerer. Inspirations * Loosely based on the Horde races of World of Warcraft.